


Let The Darkness Fall

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Riza shouldn't have left the house that night. She hadn't expected her father's apprentice to be a vampire.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. That night

**Author's Note:**

> My young royai vampire au, it's on tumblr as well. I posted many chapters there but I decided to post it here too because many of you prefer to read on ao3 :)

He was doing it again.

But this time, Riza wasn’t going to simply let him go. It was one o’clock in the night and Roy was suspiciously leaving the house again. 

It was only one year since he had become her father’s apprentice. They used to exchange a few casual words a day and that was all that could define their relationship. Still, even though there were only a few formal and ordinary words, there was something about him that Riza couldn’t figure out. 

He had a bizarre handsomeness. That kind of appearance that scares you a little, that you would believe exists only in the fantasy books. There was something about that black and messy hair and those deep and dark eyes that fascinated her. It was more like he was a beautiful painting that you are used to admire every day and without its existence your life would be empty. 

Riza wouldn’t have admired him so much if he wasn’t also intelligent. She simply knew that because other way, her father would have kicked him out a long ago, just like he had done with his former apprentices. 

Still, there was something about him that didn’t match his perfect character. The fact that he was leaving the house almost every night and was returning in the morning. And he was never tired. Riza knew she shouldn’t care, but after an year of telling herself that again and again she decided that she had to see what was it all about. It was the fascination that made her leave the house and follow him. 

He walked down some narrow streets that led to the suburbs of the town. Riza followed closely behind being careful not to be noticed. She suddenly shivered. It was a cold night indeed and she had no idea how longer they would walk. Was it all he was doing? Walking in the moonlight the whole night? 

“Finally. You are late. ” An annoyed voice said and Riza hid in a bush. 

“I sometimes need to sleep too, Kimblee.” Roy replied as he crossed his arms and approached a taller figure. 

“Give him a break, Solf, he’s already doing enough for us. ” the taller guy said and punched Roy playfully in the shoulder. 

There were lots of guys gathered around him, looking interested at him. 

“It seems like he also brought us a gift? ” A short guy with long hair arched an eyebrow. For a second, she lost the sight of the guy who spoke before but the next moment she found herself thrown on the pavement in front of the huge gang. 

Many pairs of glossy eyes were staring at her with interest and curiosity. She didn’t realize but she was looking for a certain pair of black orbs that she couldn’t distinguish because of the darkness. She tried to get up, but she was suddenly kicked back down. 

“We told you to be careful not to be followed, Mustang. Who’s this? ”

Roy made his away to her and she swore that she had never seen that expression of guilt and concern upon his perfect face. 

“Umm... She is... ”

Riza opened her mouth to talk but the man called Kimblee raised his hand and barked furiously:  
“Shut up, disgusting human! ”

Riza arched an eyebrow. Since when was that an insult?

“Mustang, I swear, if you don’t explain this I’m cutting her throat right in front of you. ”

Riza covered her throat instinctively and shook her head confused looking at Roy. He didn’t seem to be the type of guy who was part of aggressive gangs. 

“She is my feeder. ” he answered shortly and ruffled his hair. For a moment she swore that he winked at her. Yeah, she was cooking all the meals but ‘feeder’ was an odd term. Some of the guys started to laugh mockingly. 

“Kimblee, if I’m not wrong,it was you who said that everyone of us has the right to have a human as feeder, didn’t you?” he continued to act as if all he was saying was true. 

“I did, but I don’t recall the moment you brought her in front of the council and branded her us your feeder. ”

Riza’s eyes wandered confused from one to the other. The hell was going on. Feeder? Council? Brand?

“That’s because... Umm... Because I’m still not sure if she’s the one. ” Roy went on with his lie and held her a hand to get up. She stumbled on her feet and flinched at the touch of his cold hands. 

“Really? ” A beautiful woman with a silky voice asked from behind Kimblee. “Poor you...every vampire recognizes their feeder from the first bite. ”

Riza froze even though she wasn’t holding his cold hand anymore. Did she hear it all correctly? Vampires? She frowned and wanted to ask Roy if this was a joke, but by the serious glance upon his face, she decided to stay silent. 

“Lust is right. ” Kimblee approved. “You’re lying to us trying to protect her. Lying to the council is punished with ripping all of your limbs. ”

“Hey, let’s calm down.” The taller guy next to Roy stepped in front of everybody. “He’s been turned recently, maybe he can’t recognize his feeder from the first bite, right? ”

Roy nodded and Riza didn’t know why but nodded too. Hell if she understood a damn thing.   
“Then feed on her. Now. So you’ll prove us that she really is your feeder and that she’s not a puny human who you’re protecting. ”

Riza gulped and took a step away from him. 

“I’m not thirsty right now. ” Roy tried to excuse himself but was interrupted by the woman with silky voice. 

“You’d better be. Or else you’ll both end up dying in the most painful ways.”

Roy nodded and suddenly his serious expression turned into an apologetic and sorrowful one. Riza realized what that meant. The only thing she knew about vampires was that they were drinking blood. And she would have ran away as fast as she could but the fear and the shock didn’t allow her limbs to move. 

“I promise I’ll make it quick. ” he whispered as he gently brushed her blonde hair away from her neck and before she could realize, two sharp fangs were buried into her skin. His hands were gripping her shoulders tightly as she felt a strong pressure on the place where his fangs were sunk.

She gasped for hair and widened her eyes. Involuntarily, she tilted her head back so he could have more space. It was strange because she couldn’t feel any pain. She felt a sudden wave of electricity and pleasure that she could not understand. 

Her father’s apprentice was drinking her blood. So he was a vampire. That explained why he wasn’t sleeping and his appearance. This damned council meetings explained his absences during the nights. 

She started to feel pain as his grip on her was tightening more and more and her feet were trembling. She started to breath faster and heard her heart beating violently. He sure knew when to stop, right? 

“Roy, you’re killing her. Roy, stop! ” The friendlier guy said as he pulled him away from her. She felt a sharp pain in her neck as the cool air of the night made her come back to her senses. He didn’t look like the beautiful painting she knew. His eyes were glowing red as he was starting hungrily at her. 

She felt weak, like that dominating gaze was crushing her. She felt sick realizing that blood was still flowing down her throat and that she was surrounded by hungry vampires. Roy’s crimson eyes turned to their original colour as he noticed her terrified expression.   
He caught her right before she fainted


	2. Good and bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has some good and bad news for Riza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm not abandoning this fic, it's one of my favourite I'm writing. I'm actually having the chapters up to 15 written so haha...let's just say editing goes slowwwly.

Riza was waken up by the burning sensation on her neck. 

She realized that she had no idea where she was or what had happened. That was until she met a well-known pair of dark and concerned eyes starring at her. Soon she realized where she was. 

She was lying on the bed in Roy’s bedroom. By the dim light that was falling upon her from the window she realized that it was early in the morning. She closed her eyes again feeling a strange kind of exhaustion. Scenes from last night started to replay in her mind so she covered her neck instinctively and hissed in pain. 

“You have no idea how sorry I am. I should have scented you when you followed me. But I didn’t pay attention... And I am really really sorry and you don’t have to forgive me. I barely got you killed.”

Riza opened her eyes again at the hearing of his voice. 

“I am still not so sure about what happened last night, but there is something that is concerning me more. ”  
He arched an eyebrow in response and noticed that she bit her lip nervously.   
“Am I turning into... Into a vampire?”  
All she knew about vampires was that if they bite you, then you turn in one of them. Roy’s expression softened.

“No. There’s no chance. I should have inserted venom for that. All I did was drinking your blood like a monster.”

Silence. 

Riza got up and sat on the side of the bed near him. She was relieved she was still human. Her hand brushed against the mark on her neck and frowned in pain. Why the hell was hurting it so bad? 

“I can make the pain disappear. I owe you that. ” he said hopefully. 

“Okay.” she answered realizing that she couldn’t resist much more to the sensation that her skin was burning. “But you owe me some explanations after that. ” she added with a severe glance. 

He nodded and carefully brushed away the hair that was covering the bite. It was still there. The memory of the last night. He bit his lips remembering the taste of her blood. Even though it had been hard for him to accept that, last night had been the only moment when he had really enjoyed drinking blood since he had become a vampire. 

She felt his hot breath against her skin and gripped the sheets with her hands, preparing for a new bite. But she sighed in relief surprised, when instead of two sharp fangs, his cold lips pressed against her wound. 

She gulped nervously and felt her face turning crimson. He pulled away and she realized that she felt no pain anymore. 

“T-thank you. ” she murmured not knowing how to react. His eyes were glowing as his hand brushed her hair back on her shoulder. 

“So... You’re a vampire? ”  
“Yes... ”  
“Since when? ”  
“Six months, I guess... ”  
“That seems like enough time. Why did they say that you’re a beginner? ”

“Because that’s actually a really short period of time. I should have at least two years since I’ve been turned to be a mature vampire,” he explained calmly and she couldn’t help but remember that wild and red gaze he gave her last night after that guy had pulled him away from her. 

“So that means that you can’t control yourself?”

“Basically, no. And that I don’t have special powers like the vampires in the council. ” 

Riza remembered those aggressive and arrogant faces of Kimblee and Lust. 

“But why? Why are you a vampire? Who turned you?” she asked not understanding who would do something like that. He sighed and stared at the floor. “You don’t have to... ”

“No, it’s okay. I owe you lots of explications.” He said and went on. “Some vampires killed my parents when I was a kid. When I grew up I wanted to become a Vampire Hunter. Six months ago when I’ve been to Central during the holidays, I finally found the murderers of my parents. I thought I was ready to kill them with all the alchemy I knew. But I was wrong. And they turned me into a vampire be-

“Because they knew how much you hated them... ” she ended his phrase. 

He nodded.

“So that’s why you wanted my father to teach you alchemy? So you could kill those vampires? ” She asked realizing that some things really made sense. 

“Yes. Well... You see, I shouldn’t be the one telling you this but the vampires know your father as the best Vampire Hunter.”

Riza arched her eyebrows. “Wait, what? I think I’m not following.” She said confused. So her father knew about the existence of these creatures... And he was actually a hunter? But why would he have a vampire as apprentice if he hated them. 

“I suppose my father doesn’t know about your true nature. ”

He shook his head. 

God, there was so much to take in... She still felt a little sick from last night. 

She wanted to ask him about what did the council think about the fact that he had a Vampire Hunter as master, but decided that that wasn’t really her business. There was something else she was curious about. 

“And what happened last night after... ” she felt kind of embarrassed to say that she had fainted in front of all those vampires. 

“Well, they believed me. And I brought you here. I made sure you wouldn’t bleed and I hoped you would wake up soon. I...I am really sorry. I could have killed you. ”  
She suddenly smiled and he frowned confused. 

“Was my blood so tasty that you couldn’t stop?” she couldn’t help but find it funny. She didn’t know if it was because of the lack of blood in her body. 

“Riza.” He said and looked her straight in the eyes. She realized it was the first time when he was saying her name. “I have never in my life since I’ve become a Vampire been so attracted to someone’s blood. I have felt something that I can’t explain. ”

“Roy... ” She murmured taken aback by his confession. She remembered the pleasure she had felt at that moment. Was she a masochist? “I felt no pain when you bit me. ” she said and started to play anxiously with her fingers. 

He flinched. All his victims had always screamed in agony when he had fed on them. Why had it been so different with her... Oh no. 

“I have some bad news and some good news. Which one do you wanna hear first?” He asked clearly concerned,but with a glimpse of excitement in his eyes.   
Riza rolled her eyes. What mattered, anyway. The concepts of good and bad had been strangely mixed up in the last hours. “The good ones.”

“I have found my feeder. And the bad ones, it’s you.” He said lightly. She started to laugh nervously and he looked at her confused. 

“First, how is that something good?”  
“Well, even for mature vampires that’s a very difficult person to find.”

“Okay. So it were actually good for you. Secondly, I don’t want to be part of this vampire saga.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this story is also on tumblr so i will post the next 15 chapters of it today. It's not finished btw, I'm still writing the next chapters! Enjoy!

“We don’t have a choice.” He said simply.

“Oh really?” she asked annoyed and got up from the bed. “I don’t want to be you feeding puppet. I want to forget everything about last night and continue my life pretending that vampires don’t exist. ” she said promptly and crossed her arms.

He got up too and walked in front of her. It was then when she realized for the first time how tall he was compared to her. And extremely strong probably. She knew that if he wanted he could have drunk all her blood in an instance.

“I am sorry I dragged you into this, but there’s no turning back. And you wouldn’t be my feeding puppet.” He added feeling insulted.

“Why there’s no turning back?”

“Because if I don’t brand you in front of the council as my feeder,then they would know that I only tried to protect you last night and would kill us both.”

“B-but…” She felt tears forming in her eyes because of the frustration, shock and exhaustion.“You told them that you weren’t sure I was your feeder. Can’t you tell them simply that I’m not the one? ” she asked trying to find a solution.

“There are many reasons for why that wouldn’t work. First, I am bound to your blood and I will never be attracted to other human being’s blood. Secondly, if they believed that you’re not my feeder, they would kill you because of what you have seen last night.”

Bound to her blood? She wanted to think of it as an absurdity.

“Can’t the council use a forgetting spell or something?” she asked and Roy looked bitterly in her eyes that were glowing with hope.

He shook his head. “We don’t have something like that. Vampires never forgive. And that again, would kill us both. The only humans that are allowed to know about the vampires are the feeders.”

She shook her head wishing to wake up from that nightmare. A tear rolled down her face and all of a sudden, two strong arms wrapped around her and pressed her tightly against his chest.

She didn’t even object.

“Explain me more. ” she managed to murmur as her head was pressed against his chest. He sighed saddly that he bounded her to that faith.

“It means that you’re the only being on this Earth who can satisfy my blood thirst. After you receive a brand, I will be able to stop before…drinking all your blood when I’ll be feeding on you. It’s recommended for every vampire to find their feeder as soon as they can because otherwise we just kill random humans before we find the right one. You understand? ” He asked softly.

She nodded. She knew it was her fault after all. It had been her idea to follow him. If she had stayed home last night she wouldn’t be now destined to be his blood machine. She would have wanted to shout at him, to tell him what an egoistic monster he was…but it was something about his strong grip that calmed her down.

Was his need of blood all that bounded them? Or was it something else?

“Can we wait a little more before the branding thing?” She murmured as she lifted her head and pressed her hands against his chest.

“Yes, but the sooner we do this, the better. After you’ll have a brand, no vampire would try to hurt you.”

“Does this make me your property? ” She asked averting her gaze from his.

“Not really. I’m the one dependent on you. You don’t need me, but I do. That kind of gives you a lot of power.”

Silence. They stood like that for a few more minutes.

“I am sorry. ”

“You don’t have to apologize. Everything’s my fault. ” he said and she found something inside her that hated to see his eyes holding so much pain and regret.

“No, I am sorry for you. For what happened to you. While I’m still a human and all I have to do is to share my blood with you, you have no choice but be a vampire. You are part of a much more cruel world than this. You have terrible needs. You have an awful past. You don’t have to hide it, Roy, you are allowed to be happy that you have found your feeder. I guess you deserved something good to happen to you. ” She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

His right hand caressed her hair. “Thank you.” Was all he could say. He really felt excited. And not only by her scent. He wasn’t thirsty at the moment. He was happy that he wouldn’t be alone anymore. Even though he knew how egoistic he was, he was happy that there was someone who could understand him.

The days passed quickly after the council incident. Riza tried to delay the branding as much as she could. And Roy wasn’t anymore the beautiful picture she had used to admire. He felt more realistic. She wasn’t sure if it was only in her head but every time they met in the house, his eyes were shinning brighter and he was giving her soft smiles.

Of course, they tried to act normally and ignore each other in the presence of her father. Riza was anyway afraid that one day, he would realize Roy was a vampire and would kill him. However, you couldn’t tell he wasn’t an ordinary human.

Riza knew from what he had explained her that he didn’t need to drink blood every day, but now four days had passed and he was still silent about the topic. She wasn’t sure about what she should do. Was she supposed to ask him if he needed her?

It was one Friday night when she was trying to sleep, tossing from a side to the other. Suddenly, the creak of the door of her bedroom made her flinch and turn her attention to the entrance.

“Roy?” she asked as he opened the door just a crack. “Come in.”

He complied and closed the door behind him. The way he was looking at her made her shiver. She gulped realizing what was going to happen.

“Sorry, I tried to hold back these days. But I can’t do it anymore. Seeing you every day makes me so… So thirsty.”

She nodded silently and he sat on the bed next to her body. Her dilated and curious orbs continued to watch him carefully. She brushed her hair away from the right side of her neck and he leaned on her body slowly.

“Don’t be scared.” He said as he noticed that her heart was beating fast.

“I’m not.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. She felt half excited. His dark eyes were now glowing red hungrily. He closed the distance between his lips and her neck and sank his teeth slowly. She realized she was holding her breath only when he bit her and she exhaled. It felt just like the same time. A sudden wave of pleasure crushed against her as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. She needed to hold onto something.

He climbed unconsciously on top of her, making it impossible for her to move her limbs. He would stop in time, right? Suddenly, she remembered what he had said a few days ago:“ After you receive a brand, I will be able to stop before…drinking all your blood when I’ll be feeding on you.”

So…could that mean that she was in mortal danger at the moment? How could something that felt so good be so dangerous. He was the hunter, she was the prey.

“Roy… ” she called him, but he paid no attention. “I think it’s enough.”

He was so heavy. She tried to push him away but of course it was futile. The fact that he had tried to hold back the last days had probably increased his thirst. Panic started to grow inside her as her pulse started to accelerate.

“Please, stop!” she said still trying to push his chest away. There must have been something to stop him. Something that would wake him up from his trance.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re hurting me.” Was all she said and as if someone had cast a spell, he stopped. He pulled his fangs away from her soft skin and kissed her, soothing the place. Instead of moving away, he lay next to her breathing heavily. He pressed a palm against his forehead and bit his lips.

“That was kind of intense.” She murmured feeling the exhaustion invading her body.

“Kind of? I barely killed you again.”

“Yes, but you stopped in time at least. You reacted when I said that you were hurting me.”

“Hardly …I don’t want to blame this on you, but if you had had a brand… ”

“I know. None of this would have happened.” She said a little frustrated. “Fine, we can go to your council and do the branding thing.”

He nodded. It was a single person bed, so their bodies were pressed against each other. Riza was a little amazed that she didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. It was kind of comfy actually.

“Are you okay?” He asked looking protectively at her.

“Yeah. Only a little… Tired? Weak? But I’m fine. ”

He turned on one side to face her better. The moonlight was falling on them both gently.

“Thank you. You’re saving many innocent lives doing this.” He whispered and she nodded. Indeed, if it wasn’t for her, he would be hunting random people at the moment.

“Roy?” she said as she closed her eyes. “In the future don’t try to hold back so much. I’m supposed to be there for you wherever you need, right?”

“Okay.” He answered realizing that it made sense.

She turned on her right side, facing him too. “You should sleep.” He added as he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. She was breathing softly against his neck.

It was the first time he could admire her closely. So young, innocent and beautiful. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt cozier next to someone. Maybe he should return to his bedroom though. He wanted to get up but her hand was gripping tightly on his night shirt.

He could stay a little more for her.

The day of the branding came quickly. That was why Riza couldn’t focus at all at school. There was nothing that could take her mind off what was about to happen that night. She was feeling like she was giving up her old life for a complete stranger who happened to have a strong connection with her. It was crazy. But it was that kind of life or death situation.

And Roy wasn’t so bad either. He was very kind and protective… And patient. She was feeling nervous about seeing those council vampires’ faces. Anyway, one thing was certain: tonight was decisive.

She turned when someone patted her on the shoulder. It was still break and she preferred spending time alone. So who was this guy?

“Hey, you.” He started as he looked at her in an odd way. “Whom are you sharing your blood with, chick?” He added as a cruel smile appeared on his face and caught her arm. “Will you share it with me too?”

“No way. Move.” she ordered as she pulled her hand away. She hurried down the corridor when the previous boy turned her to him.

“You’d better follow me or else I’m cracking your neck right here.” He threatened and she showed him a look full of hatred. The bell rang and the empty corridor was flooded with students. Riza got lost through them but felt his gaze pierce her in the crowd.

She shivered.

She arched an eyebrow surprised as she entered her bedroom.

Roy was patiently sitting on her bed, reading an alchemy book. As soon as he noticed her he jumped off the bed and rushed to her. He gripped her shoulders and studied her with a gaze full of concern.

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked quickly.

How could he know what had happened? He hadn’t been there.

“Let’s just say that someone else was also interested in my blood. But how-”

“You smell awfully a lot like another vampire… Which is disturbing.” He answered and she pulled away from his grip. “Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?”

“Well, I was lucky. I suppose this kind of things won’t happen after the branding, right?” she asked hopefully.

“That can always happen. But no one would blame me if I ripped his throat off.” He replied casually. Riza gulped. All the vampires overused that threat. Would he really kill someone only because they hurt her? She still had a lot to learn about this new world. What was she dragging herself into?

“Nervous?” he asked and soon realized how stupid the question sounded. “Of course you’re nervous. But I promise that after this it will all be alright.”

“Yeah… I know.” She answered hesitantly. “Can you please leave me alone? I need some time to… ” she murmured and tried to avoid his deep gaze.

“Of course, this is your room after all. I only… Uh… Came here because… Never mind. ” he added quickly and left closing the door.

She sighed defeated.

“Since you knew I was leaving the house in the middle of the night, I suggest not using the door.” He said as the clock struck the midnight. They had to leave soon for the meeting at the council. “We’ll use the window.”

“Yeah, sure. Do I need to remind you that… You know… You are a vampire and I am not?” she asked rhetorically and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be silly. Climb on my back.”

“No way.”

“Riza. There’s not even so much till the ground.” He added as he opened the window of her bedroom and looked down. Well, it was a lot till the ground but she didn’t need to know that. “Please?” He asked and looked at her softly.

He was dragging her into this too so he couldn’t risk using the front door. What would they explain to his master if he saw them leaving the house at that hour?

She murmured something unintelligible and climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just, don’t scream. The whole idea of using the window is to avoid any kind of noise.” He added.

She nodded and hid her face in his messy hair. Roy climbed on the frame of the window and after he checked with her once more he jumped. When she opened her eyes she couldn’t believe that they were standing on the ground. Alive.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked for a while down the streets, but Riza didn’t dare to ask where the council meeting was taking place. She was too nervous to speak and the silence made her feel comfortable. However, there is nothing that can make you feel comfortable when you’re going to be branded in front of a bunch of powerful vampires.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Roy’s hand held hers gently.

“We’re close.”

She simply nodded, the piece of information obviously increasing her anxiety. She griped his hand tighter.

“I promised you everything will be alright.”

“Yeah… I know. ” she said feeling her voice tremble. Roy stopped in the middle of the road and turned to her.

“I know you’re scared. ” she opened her mouth to contradict him but he pressed a finger against her lips. “And you have reasons to feel like that. I can imagine how hard it must be for you. And I’m going to apologize again for leading you on this path. You didn’t deserve this. However, all I can do is to promise you that from this night on, I will protect you no matter what. What I’m saying is that… I… You…you mean extremely much to me. And I’m not saying this only because you have a tasty blood.” He added and ruffled his hair.

Riza looked him straight in the eyes. She hoped that the darkness was covering the pink shade of her cheeks and that the wild beats of her heart weren’t as loud as they seemed. She couldn’t figure out why but he looked even more dazzling with the dark sky above them.

It was then when she realized that her nails were stabbing his palm as her grip increased more.

“You shouldn’t apologize anymore. Haven’t you said that we’re in this together?” She whispered and cracked a smile. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and his palm lingered on her cheek.

“Are you ready?”

“I think I am.” She answered more confidently this time. They headed towards an old shed. Inside there was a staircase which led to an underground hall with an extremely high ceiling. At the end o the hall, three vampires were sitting on three high chairs. She recognized the beautiful vampire woman and the Kimblee guy. But she couldn’t tell who the man who was sitting on the middle chair was.

Roy led her down the hall in front of the three vampires and Riza realized that she was trying not to look at all in their eyes.

“Hohenheim.” Roy greeted the vampire shortly and bowed his head respectfully. She wondered if she should have followed his example but decided not to. “Kimblee, Lust.” He added looking at the other two.

“Well, well, look who’s here…” Kimblee started ironically. “The youngster and his little snack.”

Riza frowned involuntarily.

“Now, Kimblee, you should be more polite with the humans who come down here. They already consider us monsters. Right, Miss Hawkeye? ” the Hohenheim guy asked as he stared at her curiously.

Riza arched an eyebrow. Why did he know her name? “Umm… I don’t consider you monsters.”

“Not even after he barely finished you off some nights ago? ” Lust asked with a silky voice and crossed her arms.

Riza shook her head. In fact, Roy looked like the opposite of a monster, but she couldn’t tell them that.

“Interesting. ”

“So you decided to give up on her and brought her here as a gift to apologize for the last time?” Kimblee asked and stared at her hungrily, as a shade of red glowed in his eyes.

“Kimblee, can you just stop wishing to eat every human you see? I start to think that you’re spending to much time with Gluttony.” Hohenheim commented amused and added: “You want to brand her, right, boy?”

“Yes.” Roy answered.

Riza liked the guy who seemed to be the boss. He wasn’t as creepy as the others. He gestured to her to come closer. She looked uncertainly into Roy’s eyes and he nodded shortly. She let go of his hand and stepped forward. The three of them inspected her closely.

“How old are you?” Hohenheim asked. “You seem to be very young.”

“I’m 17.”

He nodded.

“Miss Hawkeye, do you swear not to share with anybody the existence of the vampires? ”

“I do.” She answered ad felt her hands starting to tremble.

“Do yo accept to be Roy’s feeder and be part of our world? ”

“Yes.”

“Roy, I hope there’s no need to mention that you must protect and respect her and not only use her for your blood thirst, right?”

“Yes.” He answered confidently and stepped forroward by her side.

“Miss Hawkeye, you acknowledge that there’s no turning back after tonight’s events, do you?” he asked casually.

No turning back, huh? She looked at him in the eye.

“I know.”

“Fine. Then you can brand her.”

She turned to Roy who closed the distance between them. His eyes turned a dark shade of red that did not made him seem hungry or aggressive. He leaned on her as his lips found the place where her neck met her shoulder. She felt a wave of heat going through her as he sunk his fangs in her soft skin. She didn’t feel the usual sensation because he was not drinking her blood.

His fangs went deeper than usual and she felt her neck starting to burn. She tried to breath normal but she realized she couldn’t breath at all. When panic started to creep inside her, he pulled his fangs away, and let his lips linger on her brand.

She felt her knees going limp but realized that he might have foreseen that as he caught her before she could fall. She was conscious, but a little dizzy.

“You OK? ” he whispered softly.

She nodded and pressed herself against his chest.

“Oh, c’mon, is this all? ” Kimblee asked unimpressed. “Other humans screamed and… She just… She is still awake.” He added annoyed that Riza could still frown at him.

“Kimblee, some humans control themselves better than the others. And she seems to be very strong. You may leave now. Take care of her.” Hohenheim advised Roy who was now carrying Riza bridal style.

“Of course. Thank you.” Roy said to the council and headed towards the stairs.

As the cold air of night wrapped around them, Riza opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

“Everything went well?” she murmured silently.

“Of course. And it looks like you’re dealing with it very well.”

Riza was confused. She couldn’t even stand on her feet and a faint burning sensation remained on her neck. Was she really dealing with it so well?

“It was a different kind of burn. A little painful.”

“That’s because of my venom.” Riza widened her eyes but before she could speak, Roy went on, “No, you’re not turning into a vampire. It was an extremely little dose.”

“Okay.” She approved trusting his words.

She couldn’t help but wonder how painful it must have been for him when he had been turned into a vampire, if a little dose of venom barely knocked her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

“So? You’re coming, right?” Roy asked excitedly that evening, while Riza was trying to finish her homework.  
“No, I told you I’m not coming.” She replied and rolled her eyes.  
“But Maes mentioned especially to bring you with me…”  
There were three days since Roy was insisting upon this matter. The friendly guy she had met in the night she found out about vampires, Maes, was throwing a party at his place. A vampire party.  
However, everything was still new for Riza and the last thing she wanted was going to party with hungry and dangerous vampires.  
“You won’t be the only human there, you know? Maybe you will meet other feeders to complain about how bloodthirsty vampires are. ” He added and smirked. She said nothing pretending to focus on her homework so Roy went on. “You know, Gracia is a lovely person. She is Maes’ feeder.”  
“The thing is… I’m not the party type of person. But you can go, have fun. ” She added and he frowned. “And stop manipulating me.”  
“OK, then we’ll make a deal.” He said quickly. “I will do your homework at chemistry because you don’t seem to be very gifted at it….like at all” He said as his gaze moved to her notebook “… And you will come with me to the party. What do you say?”  
Riza arched her eyebrows. It was true, chemistry wasn’t her thing…but if he had stopped bothering her then she could have dealt with her homework. She sighed.  
“If I say that I’m coming, will you leave me alone?”  
“Yes, of course, I’m out.” He replied quickly as a wide smile appeared on his face and jumped over her window. She smiled looking at the window frame. Unconsciously, she pressed a palm against her brand and shivered. So she was going to attend a vampire party after all.

***

Later, Riza went to Roy’s bedroom to bring him her homework. A promise was a promise. She knocked hesitantly at the door and entered shyly.   
She flinched at the sight of his bare chest and abs and he froze at the sight of the long split-leg black dress she was wearing.  
“Sorry, I was just about to take my shirt.” He excused himself and picked it up from the hanger.  
“I,umm… Brought you my homework.” She said placing the books on his desk. His gaze followed her around the room and when it met hers she asked nervously:  
“Are you hungry? You may-”  
“No.” He answered and approached her. “Can’t I just admire you because you’re beautiful?”  
She averted her gaze from his. God, he was going to be the end of her one day.  
“I wasn’t sure what I should wear, if it’s too much I-”  
“It’s perfect. And remember. If someone’s bothering you, you tell me.”  
“Yeah, sure. Come to my room when you’re ready to leave.” She added and looked at the clock. It was showing one o’clock. Why couldn’t vampires just sleep the whole night? She met his deep orbs again and couldn’t resist the impulse of buttoning his shirt up. Yes, he was going to be the end of her for sure.  
“Thank you.” He replied with a note of affection in his voice. His right hand stroked her cheek gently, now only inches distancing them. His hand traveled from her face to her brand. She felt a warm feeling invading her. She couldn’t move. She even forgot how to speak. Why was he always having this effect upon her?  
He leaned and kissed her forehead lightly. It was then when she realized that indeed, she wasn’t only a blood source for him and that maybe there was something bonding them. 

***

Yes, Maes was definitely one of those rich people who threw those kind of crowded parties with people dressed very formal and drank champagne.  
“Roy!” Maes greeted him joyfully and gave him a friendly hug. “I am so happy to finally meet you, Miss Hawkeye.” He added as he kissed Riza’s hand.  
“Call me Riza, Mr. Hughes.” She replied impressed by his gesture. “Then call me Maes.” He added.  
“Deal.”  
“I like her.” Hughes said and smiled. “Oh, and Gracia will totally love you.” He added looking at a woman who joined them and hugged Roy as affectionately as Maes.  
“And you must be Riza. I am Gracia.” She introduced herself and hugged her. These affectionate gestures were something new for Riza. It was odd though, that these vampires were so kind.  
“Maes was the one who taught me how to control myself after I’ve been turned.” Roy explained looking at the two of them.  
“Roy is family to us.” Gracia added and Roy ruffled his hair awkwardly. Riza couldn’t explain herself why but she was glad that he had had someone to take care of him after he had been turned. While Gracia led Riza to the living room, Roy and Maes headed to the kitchen.  
“You don’t have bad tastes, Roy, but did she really had to be Hawkeye’s daughter?” He said as he purred some brandy in two glasses.  
“Ironic, isn’t it?” he replied as he brought the glass to his lips.  
“And not the best moment. Bridgette returned in the town.”  
Roy flinched and started to cough as the burning liquid flowed down his throat.  
“She’s in the town?”  
“She’s actually somewhere in the house. I swear I didn’t invite her here, but I couldn’t just tell her to go away.” Hughes defended himself and then, his eyes reflected a shade of nostalgy. “She’s been family to us just as much as you are.“ “Great. Just great. ” Roy added as he sipped the rest of the liquor. That was going to be a long night. 

Riza met other feeders and she couldn’t help but feel good in the huge living room, surrounded by humans and vampires. She looked through the people but couldn’t see Roy. Maybe she should advise him not to drink so much… They still had to return home and he was the only one who knew the way. And she still wasn’t sure if he could control his blood thirst when he was drunk. He was in the kitchen the last time she had seen him. Riza made her way through the vampires and found the door of the kitchen. She opened it and froze in the doorframe.  
Roy was kissing passionately a gorgeous woman who was wearing a short scarlet dress. The worst part came when his lips traveled from her lips to her neck and bit her hungrily.


	7. Chapter 7

“Bridge, this has to stop.” Roy said as he pulled away from her and wiped the blood from his lips. “I told you… It’s over.” He said as he stepped away from the brunette woman.  
“You wouldn’t have said that a few months ago.” She replied fiercely and her eyes burned with a shade of red. “It’s because of your feeder, isn’t it? She made you lose your mind.”  
“You know these are things we can’t control. Bridge, I owe you a lot for what happened in the past, but…”  
“You’ve fallen for that weak creature.”  
“She has nothing to do with this. Now, please excuse me.” He added and left the room. He felt crappy for trying to feed himself on Bridgette. That was a chapter of his life that he had to close. And he hoped he just did. He needed to see Riza.  
“Roy.” Gracia said as she gripped his shoulder. “Riza has just left.”

-

Riza walked down the streets trying to remember the way home. She hugged herself as the cold air of the night made her shiver. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid to believe that she was more than a source of food for him. And what hurt even more was the fact that he was drinking someone’s else blood. She felt betrayed. Futile.  
Their connection… The way he touched her before they left to the party… The way he spoke to her… Everything was for the sake of her blood. Of course a handsome vampire like him had someone. She didn’t even know why it was bothering her so much.  
“Got lost, Blondie? It seems like you are branded now.”  
She recognize the voice of the guy who attacked her at school. But she had a brand now, so he would just leave her alone, right?  
“Where’s your protector, huh? It’s not safe for such a pretty lady to walk alone in the middle of the night.” He added and before she could increase her pace, he was right in front of her.  
“Leave me alone!” she said and tried to walk past him but he gripped both of her wrists and pulled her against the wall of the building nearby them.  
“Only after you let me taste your blood…also, I can’t guarantee you that you’ll survive afterwords. I’ve been starving for days.”  
-

She tried to free herself, but any attempt was useless. He was too strong. Fuck, she should have stayed home and sleep. Such a nice way to end your life, to be killed by a vampire because other vampire betrayed you and you felt so hurt that you decided to walk alone on your own at three in the morning.  
He leaned on her and she started to scream, feeling hot tears running down her face. All of a sudden, the guy’s head flew away and his body went limp and fell in the middle of the street.  
“Oh my…” she started to sob realizing what she had just witnessed. Roy was standing right in front of her, his eyes glowing angrily.  
“It’s alright… ” he murmured and wanted to hug her but she pulled away.  
“Let’s go home. It’s okay. ” he tried to calm her down.  
“No, it’s not! Look at that! ” she ordered pointing at the body that was bleeding heavily. “You… Killed him.”  
“He wanted to hurt you.” He explained casually. “I just couldn’t stand it.”  
“And why did you care so much about me anyway? I was right from the start, I’m only your puppet.”  
“I’m not following. The guy was killing you. I just save you.”  
“What I’m saying is that you don’t need me anyway…You…you can survive without me.” She added remembering the passion he had when he bit that woman. So hungrily.  
“Riza…why are you being like this? You know how much our relationship means to me.”  
“Some minutes ago it didn’t look like that.” She replied averting her gaze from the corpse. She was trembling. Both because of the shock and cold.  
Then it hit Roy. He wished for the earth to swallow him. She had seen him and Bridgette. She had seen him feeding on her. He felt like crap. Indeed, she had every right to act like that.  
“Sorry. It’s a long story…but I swear, it wasn’t what it seemed.”  
“Let’s just go home.” She said not enjoying the view of the dead vampire. It had been exactly as it seemed.  
“No, you deserve an explanation. Please… ” he begged as he approached her. She sighed, realizing how naive she was.  
“That woman had been the first person I have ever feed on. She is a vampire. And a friend of Maes. At the beginning, after I’ve been turned, I was extremely thirsty, I wanted to drink blood at every couple of hours. I was so desperate that I let her think that I loved her. She really had feelings for me, but I didn’t. I was only a beginner vampire who had no feelings and needed blood. After a while, I learned to control myself. I told her as gently as I could that I didn’t share her feelings. And I didn’t even need her blood anymore. I could control myself. I was a jerk, I know. Tonight, she tried to talk me down, and for a while I’ve been too weak. I am sorry.”  
Riza crossed her arms and looked at the ground. If he was telling the truth then he had no relationship with that vampire and he didn’t even like her blood anymore. But how could she believe him?  
“Sincerely, your blood is the only one that attracts me. And I have no reason to lie to you. I thought I showed you these days how much I treasure you. And again, I’m not talking only about your blood.”  
“Truth to be told, I don’t even know why I care so much. It’s not my business…you’ve got nothing to explain to me.” She replied defeated. She even felt awkward for having a jealousy crisis in front of him. He got off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
“We are in this together so of course I have to share some things with you. Seriously, I haven’t been flirting with you while being in a relationship with another woman.”  
She froze and rolled her eyes seeing his mischievous grin.  
“Now, may I lead you home?” He suggested and held her hand gently.  
“I suppose you could.”  
They chatted casually on the silent and dark streets and soon, all the tension between them disappeared. Again, she continued questioning herself about her jealousy and he continued blaming himself for being so weak. The didn’t rush home, but enjoyed the night.  
“I hope I didn’t scare you tonight. I told you I would kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Your brand means more than you think.”  
“Well I am kind of traumatized…believe me or not, but no one ever cut someone’s throat in front of me….especially for saving me.” She explained trying not to think about the view of the bleeding corpse.  
“It’ll turn to ashes till morning. He didn’t hurt you, right?”  
She shook her head as they reached the front door. The sun was already setting up. It was the exhaustion that made them both forget that they should have used the window. They entered casually and the light was suddenly turned on.  
They both froze at the sight of Mr. Hawkeye who was waiting for them in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

“At least you don’t have to write a twenty pages essay about the history of alchemy. Twenty.” Roy complained as he entered through the window in Riza’s bedroom the next morning. She laughed shortly as he lay on the bed next to her.

“Well, I was anyway doing all the stuff in the house, so there’s no punishment for me. Oh, he mentioned not talk with you anymore because‚ I’m distracting you from your studies’ .” She replied.

They couldn’t have lied last night so Roy had decided to blame it all on himself and told his master that he had taken Riza to a party. The whole night. Of course he had been angry at them both, but it was nothing compared to the earlier events.

“Don’t go to school.” He murmured sleepily.

“I have to. Even though I feel like sleeping the whole day. ” she yawned and closed her eyes.

“So you’re no longer angry?” He wanted to make sure everything was good between them and that she understood that he felt nothing for Bridgette.

“No. I figured out you are a mess and don’t do all the nasty things on purpose.”

He closed the distance between them and her scent flooded his senses.

“Do you need all your blood at school?”

“Serve yourself. Who could have thought that someone could be so hungry in the morning?….and for blood. ” Vampire or not, Riza could’t understand how it felt to be thirsty for blood.

“You make me hungry.” He replied and his lips lingered on her exposed neck. He climbed on her careful not to be too heavy. His eyes glowed red.

He leaned on her chest and sunk his fangs into her neck. That moment, she realized that indeed,it was impossible for him to have this kind of bond with someone else. Again, she wanted to scold herself for being so naive, but decided to enjoy the moment.

***

“Is that blood?”Rebecca asked at school, brushing away Riza’s hair .“And that’s some kind of mark? ”

“Yes, Rebecca, a vampire visited me last night.” She answered and they both started to laugh. “It’s just a scratch from some branches. I did some gardening this weekend.” She lied rubbing the blood away from her neck.

“I have no idea how you can think about boring things like gardening when you’re living with that hottie alchemy guy.”

Riza arched an eyebrow. “Really, Rebecca? He’s boring… And ignorant. And we never talk about him.”

“I know… But do you think you could introduce him to me? I mean, if you are not interested in him… ”

Riza rolled her eyes. “I doubt this is a good idea. My father doesn’t share him.”

“Hmm…I hardly think there’s nothing between you and him. That’s why you’re creating all these excuses. He’s probably responsible for this hickey.” She continued to annoy Riza. She was used to her friend assumptions. Though… This time she was right.

***

Riza returned home as usual in the afternoon. Roy was probably studying with her father. She was sometimes afraid that one day she would return home and that Roy wouldn’t be there. She was afraid that one day, her father would realize that he was a vampire.

Those thoughts flew away the moment she entered her bedroom. A tall, beautiful woman with long dark hair was sitting at her desk arms crossed. She got up gracefully and closed the distance between her and Riza.

“Do you know who I am?”

Yes, she knew. She recognized her, but decided to shake her head.

“I am Bridgette and as I think you realized, I’m a vampire.” She smirked and licked her lips, but to her disappointment, Riza didn’t step back.

“If you’re looking for Roy…”

“No. I was looking for you, little human. And he’d better not know I visited you, understood?” she asked and frowned.

“But he will scent you anyway, in fact, I think he already did.” Riza replied a little proud that she had started to understand how these things worked.

Bridgette huffed amused. “Some of us, the old vampires, have mastered some skills. One of these skills includes the ability not to be scented. So he won’t know I paid you a little visit unless you tell him.”

Riza arched an eyebrow. Since when has her bedroom became a vampires’ den?

“I will be brief and I want to make myself understood, so pay attention, weak creature.” She suddenly said, her silky voice changing to a sharp one and her eyes glowing red. “You will stay away from him. See of your own world. You are supposed to be only a source of blood, so stop considering yourself more.” She whispered and tilted Riza’s chin threateningly.

“There is nothing between-”

“I’ve heard this before and I’m not here for negotiations. You will do as I say.” She added trying to burn her with her gaze. Riza gulped silently and pulled her head away from the woman’s grip.

“Why don’t you just kill me, then? It would save a lot of words.” Riza had no idea where this words were coming from, but she felt like a wave of adrenaline had crushed upon her.

“Because he would be a mess after that. More than he is at the moment. Also, killing a branded human is punished severely by the council. However, I know you will obey me because otherwise… Your little human friend would suffer greatly.” She added and her lips curled up.

Rebbeca. So she had been spied.

“You can’t just come here and threaten to kill my friend because your relationship doesn’t work and you decide to blame it all on me.”

“Shut up!”She whispered and her cold hand gripped Riza’s throat,pressing her against the door. “I will do as I want. So mind your life. Do your job as a feeder and leave me and Roy alone. Do it for your friend, at least.”

Her hand loosened the grip on her neck and pressed the thumb on her brand. Riza shivered. With a smile upon her face, Bridgette dug her nail in her brand, making Riza choke painfully. She gripped her hand trying to unclench it from her throat and finally she let her go.

“I hope I made myself clear.” She added as she stepped back and jumped out of the window as if nothing had happened.

Riza leaned with her back against the door until she reached the floor and hugged her knees. Again, the hell had just happened? Roy had broken up with Bridgette before she became his feeder so she wasn’t the reason for that. However it looked like Bridgette didn’t want to accept the fact that Roy simply didn’t have feelings for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy started to wonder what was wrong with Riza. They would usually spend their evenings together cuddled in her bed, but since a few days, she was very cold with him. She was telling him that she was too tired or that she had homework or things that made the perfect excuses to avoid spending time with him.

He had even been afraid to tell her that he was hungry. Considering and reconsidering the situation, he came to the conclusion that she had a boyfriend at school. The thought made red sparks light up his eyes and he couldn’t explain why it made him so angry. But he knew one thing for sure: he wasn’t just going to allow any dumbass take his Riza away.

He used the window just as usual and met an expressionless Riza. Tonight, he was going to win her back no matter what.

“I have different plans .”

“What? Just bite me and allow me to sleep. I’ve had a difficult day.”

“Let’s go on the roof. We could look at the stars and I don’t know… I’ve just realized I drink all your blood but I barely know anything about you.”

“What? What’s wrong with my room?” She longed too for the nights spent with him, but she was afraid it would be too risky. He closed the distance between them and his eyes glowed faintly with a shade of crimson.

“C’mon…”he insisted. “You need a break after the last days. You’ve been working a lot.” And ignoring me a lot, he added for himself.

A small chat outside didn’t mean that they had to do romantic stuff. Not that she wanted any romantic stuff. “Fine.”

She climbed on his back and he got out of the window. As soon as they reached the roof, he made sure she was sitting safely and comfortably next to him. Indeed, there were lots of stars on the dark sky. She shivered thinking that Bridgette might have been watching them.

“So, what do you want to know?” she asked wishing to get it over already.

“Tell me about your life before I came here.”

“Well, my mother died a long time ago. My father, as I think you have noticed, has been focusing on alchemy since then. And I…well… Aside from school, I haven’t been doing anything spectacular.”

“Till you met me.” Roy added.

“Yes, till I met you.” She repeated his words and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Any boyfriend?” he asked casually trying to be subtle.

“No. Never, in fact.”

He arched an eyebrow. There was no need to hide it from him.

“That’s something I can’t believe. You are too beautiful not to attract hundreds of boys, what I mean is… ”

She blushed. “I’ve never thought like that about myself, you know? I think I’m kind of plain.”

“And would I be standing with you on the roof in the middle of night if you were plain? You are everything but plain. And I’m not talking only about your appearance. You are brave and strong and… I… I like you, Riza.” He confessed starring into her eyes. He hadn’t planned to tell her that. The words just came out of him. So easily.

“I… I….don’t know.” She murmured taken aback by his confession. “ I am a human. There is nothing that can bond us aside from this brand thing.” She struggled to say, realizing for the first time that she wanted to say the opposite. The words hurt him a bit but he knew she wasn’t feeling like that in fact.

“But you know there’s more than that. You’ve felt it.”

He was right. Their faces were distances only by a few inches and his hand travelled to her cheek. He leaned on her, but she turned her head and pushed him away slowly.

“I am sorry… I shouldn’t have… ”

He stopped as he saw tears falling down her face. She hated that she couldn’t kiss him. That she couldn’t tell him that she shared his feelings. That she had to hurt him. She couldn’t even control her tears. Was he really the mess there?

“I am so sorry, I’ve been a jerk.” He said a little panicked and tried to wipe away her tears. “I know you love someone else and I shouldn’t have tried to-”

“What?” what was he talking about?

“The reason you stopped spending time with me. The reason you became so cold. You… You probably have a boyfriend.”

“No, I don’t. I told you I’ve never had one.”

“Then why are you being like this? At the beginning you allowed me to sleep next to you, to kiss your neck. You trusted me with everything. I’m a little confused because you’ve been ignoring me for a few days. Tell me if I’ve done something wrong or if you need a little time to think about this. I can understand. ”

“I just can’t. We are not meant for each other. I’m only a weak mortal creature. There are beautiful girls in your world too. Gorgeous in fact. ”

“Stop thinking so low of yourself! I’ve fallen for you and at the moment I can’t understand what you’re talking about. If it’s still about Bridgette, I swear-” She flinched at the hearing of the name. He noticed the glimpse of fear in her eyes and blinked a few times. She kept saying that he should fall for someone else. She kept saying she couldn’t share his feelings. She had flinched at the name of Bridgette.

What if…no. That would be impossible. He wondered if he should try taking a look through her thoughts. Something was not connecting. Something that changed her feelings a few days ago. He wasn’t really good at that and it was a long time since he had tried it. In fact, he didn’t even like rummaging through other people’s private memories. However his suspicions were worth trying.

He looked her straight in the eye and she froze. He saw lots of unclear things that went by as flashes. He saw through her eyes the first time he bitten her and then the moment he branded her. He didn’t realize that he was holding her hand tightly as his eyes were travelling through her mind. Soon, he saw something unexpected. Bridgette was gripping tightly Riza’s throat, with a conquering expression upon her face.

He suddenly let go of Riza’s hand and averted his eyes. His head started to hurt badly and his eyes closed.

“What happened?” she asked feeling something odd and intrusive inside.

“No…she didn’t.” He murmured for himself. “Please tell me Bridgette didn’t threaten to kill you…”

She bit her lips and her eyes widen. How come he knew?

“My friend, rebecca, not me. Roy, how-”

Roy suddenly frowned and stood up. His eyes turned red and burned brighter than the that were shining on the dark sky. “You’re coming with me.” He added and she hesitantly caught his hand and climbed on his back.

“Roy?”

He didn’t answer.

***

“I need you to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m going to have a little talk with Bridgette.” Roy said as Maes invited them inside.

“What?”

“Don’t! She will kill Rebecca if she knows you found out about her theaten!” Riza tried to stop him but his eyes were burning too bright to be stopped. “Besides, you’re hungry.” She added on a lower tone and brushed her hair away from her shoulders, drawing his attention.

“Riza is right, Roy. You can’t just go to argue with someone as powerful and hot tempered as Bridge in the state you are.” Maes agreed.

“I don’t want to wait more… How could she come on my territory and threaten her?” he replied remembering Riza’s tearful eyes a few minutes ago. He was the one who had branded her so of course he felt anger towards the one who wanted to hurt her.

“At least… Feed on me before you leave.” She added realizing that he might think clearer afterwords. He sighed defeated and murmured a fine.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Maes grinned and left the living room.

Roy sat on the couch next to Riza and averted his gaze from hers.

“I am sorry about earlier.” She murmured. “I shouldn’t have confused you the last days. I just didn’t know how to tell you… I have only one best friend and I didn’t want her to die because of my egoistic attitude.”

“It’s not your fault. I just want to tell her to mind her own life.”He replied clenching his fists on the couch.

“First, you should calm down.”

“The hell with that… ”

But he suddenly flinched sensing the scent that was driving him crazy. Riza bit her lips sharply, making them bleed. Roy turned his gaze to her as his heart started to beat loudly.

“Look how silly I am… Maybe you would like to help me wipe away this mess.” She said as her gaze met his. She nodded in approval.

Without hesitation, his lips crushed upon hers hungrily and she fell on her back. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to kiss her passionately. She found it funny that her first kiss was with a vampire. She opened her mouth allowing him more space and he could finally taste her.

She was sweet and soft and he realized how much he really treasured her. He knew that even if it wasn’t for her blood, he would have inevitably fallen for her.

Soon his lips travelled down her jaw and neck. He bit her collar bone passionately and she moaned silently. He found his way back to her neck and bit her. She continued ruffling his hair as he sucked her blood, pressed upon her body.

All she could hope was that Bridgette didn’t know. That would ruin everything. And for once, everything was really good. Once he pulled his fangs away, he pressed his head on her chest and started panting softly.

“OK, I really did need that. You were right.” He said as all his anger flew away.

“I kind of started to know you quite well. And as for what you said earlier… I… I might like you too. But this is quite complicated now… ”

He lifted his head and kissed her softly. “Why don’t you let me worry about that? I will bring you home so you can sleep and I will go to-”

“I won’t sleep knowing that she might rip your head off.”

“She won’t. I know how to talk to her.” He assured her. His eyes had their usual dark colour and he seemed indeed cooler than before.

“Did you read my mind earlier?” she suddenly asked remembering the intrusive feeling she had experienced.

“Kind of. I was worried, alright? And I’m not good at it. I haven’t seen anything personal.”

“Hmm… ” she hummed.

“I caught a little glimpse of your fantasies but that’s all. ”

“Roy! ”

“I’m only kidding. I’m not that good. You sometimes forget that the vampire thing is something new for me too. ” He replied and got up from the couch, dragging a hand through his hair to make it a little less messier.

Hughes entered wearing his coat. “I’m coming with you to Bridgette.”

“I’m coming too.” Riza volunteered but they both shook their heads. Indeed, maybe it wasn’t a good idea. She didn’t want to anger more the fierce vampire. She felt a little better at the thought that Maes would be by Roy’s side.

Roy brought her home and promised her that everything would be alright after tonight’s events. He advised her to sleep but she refused to close her eyes before he would be back.

“I feel like this is happening because of me.” She confessed when he opened the window. “Your life was a mess already… You didn’t need to make more enemies just because of me. What I said earlier was true. You coul forget about me and avoid all of this.” She added trying to smile even though her eyes held a glimpse of exhaustion mixed with regret.

“I must have drunk a little too much of your blood. See? Now you can’t think straight. Again, let this strong vampire solve all the problems.” He replied pointing to himself. He kissed her cheek and jumped out of the window where he met Maes.


	10. Chapter 10

The two young men reached the front of Bridgette’s huge estate. Roy sighed trying to encourage himself and knocked at the large entrance door. It was opened by one of Bridgette’s servants who led them to her living room. In the midway, they bumped into Kimblee who was just leaving.

“What are you two doing here at this hour?” he asked suspiciously.

“Bridge is a good friend of us, Kimblee. Can’t we just visit her?” Maes answered before Roy could speak. The older vampire shook his head and left refusing to question them more. Roy couldn’t help but wonder why Kimblee was visiting Bridgette so late in the night.

When they entered the living room, they were both taken aback by some human corpses that were laying on the floor, their necks bleeding slightly at Bridgette’s feet. She was sitting comfortably on a red sofa.

“Well, if it’s not my favourite people on earth… ” she murmured as she licked her lips trying to wipe away the blood. “Don’t look at me like that, not all of us have someone home to feed on.” She said looking at the corpses. “I have to eat too.”

“We are not here for your disgusting habits.” Roy replied and Hughes put a hand on his shoulder.

“Then enlighten me, babe. Your little girl doesn’t want to share with you her blood so you came to me? It’s fine, you may-”

“I can’t care less about your blood, Bridge.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have said that a few months ago.” She said as she got up and pressed a palm against his cheek. She starred in his eyes and he realized he couldn’t move while his thoughts were being flipped just like the pages of a book.

Her hand suddenly froze on him as her eyes widened and turned crimson. She slapped him and he snapped out of the trance.

“Bridge, leave him alone.” Maes started, stepping in front of Roy. “We came here to discuss, not for some drama. ”

“Too bad I’m in mood for some drama. And at the moment I have to kill a little human.”

“You have no right to threaten Riza! If you want to blame someone, blame me! She has nothing to do to with our relationship. I was weak back then. I couldn’t make a difference between my true feelings and my need of blood.”

“I wonder if you do now or if that poor creature is following my faith.” She replied and crossed her arms looking aggressively at him.

“I do control my feelings. Even though her blood is special to me, I love her in a different way. And if you ever loved me,Bridge, as you mentioned so many times so far, then you understand how I feel and you’ll leave me and Riza alone. That’s all I’m asking you.”

“You’re using my own feelings to get what you want. You little snake. I don’t care about what you feel for her. If I wanted I would have killed her a long ago, right in front of you!” she raised her voice.

“You won’t. You have to get over this.” he answered back, his eyes turning red too.

“Guys, we can still talk like civilized people. I mean,vampires.” Maes tried to calm them a little even though he knew it was useless.

“Tell me,Roy, have you told her the real reason you’re studying alchemy with her father? Tell me, does she know why you’re alive now and the council didn’t kill you the night you were turned? Does she know that you’re only a traitor?!”she yelled as she walked towards the bookshelf and took something from a shelf.

“My feelings for her have nothing to do with my promise to the council!”

“Of course not, but the question is if she will be able to forgive you after she finds out you’re actually spying her father’s alchemy for us.” She said on a lower tone and smiled.

Roy gulped but didn’t have time to answer as a sharp dagger stabbed him. Bridgette was now only one inch away from him and her hand was gripping the silver knife.

“… Bridgette, what have you done?!” Maes yelled shocked at the scene he had just witnessed. Roy started to caugh and fell to the floor on his knees, fresh blood flowing out of his wound.

“Take care of him while I see of his little girlfriend. ” she murmured and rolled her eyes. She left the room casually as if nothing happened.

“Get this out of me… I have to save Riza. ”Roy tried to say as he saw his own blood spilling on the white carpet.

“It’s silver… I can’t…Only a branded person can save you.”

“What…Hughes, go and fight Bridgette. Bring Riza here. I’ll find away to survive.” He assured him nodding confidently in spite of the sharp pain in his abs. He had to survive for her. He had promised her everything would be alright.

***

Riza couldn’t help but fell asleep. She woke up when she heard the creak of the window.

“Roy?” she murmured knowing that only he could use the window to enter. Suddenly, someone covered her mouth and threw here out of the bed, on the floor with an unnatural speed.

Bridgette was staying on top of her grinning angrily. Her hand moved from Riza’s mouth and pinned her arms to the floor.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Oh well, I had a small argument with your little boyfriend. Let’s just say it didn’t end up well. For him.”

“What have you done?” Riza asked taken aback as worry started to creep inside her.

“He’s currently bleeding to death on my new carpet, but if I were you I would worry about myself.” She hissed as with the same speed got up and pulled Riza from the floor.

“You… You bitch!” Riza yelled and took a pen from her desk and sank it in Bridgette’s throat. She didn’t expect the quick attack and stumbled on her knees. It was good that her father wasn’t home for the weekend. It would have certainly been difficult to explain what was happening. Especially because she couldn’t understand that either. All of a sudden, Maes entered through the window and frowned looking at the scene. Riza was coping with fighting Bridgette better than he had expected.

“Your father is a Vampire Hunter after all.” Hughes said impressed. “Now, come, you have to save Roy’s life.”

Riza didn’t understand how could she save a vampire’s life but didn’t question him farther and climbed on his back. Bridgette pulled out the pen from her throat and the wound healed quickly.

To Riza’s surprise, Maes was even faster than Roy so she could barely see what was happening on the streets below them, as the young vampire jumped from a roof to the other.

“She is not so fast, so we have a little advantage.” He explained as he jumped of a roof, on the balcony of Bridgette’s estate. No servants would let them enter through the principal door now. He broke the glass door and they entered the living room. Riza froze, aside from other corpses, Roy was laying on his side on the floor, his shirt stained in red.

“Roy!” she screamed and threw herself near him.

“Riza… You’re alright.” He murmured, feeling everything blurring around him.

“But you’re-”

“Just pull the dagger out.” Maes said as he approached them. “You’re the only one who can do that.”

She bit her lips as she gripped the silver dagger. With her trembling hand, she pulled it out and Roy moaned loudly, pressing his hands against the wound.

“You saved me… ” he whispered and gripped her wrist. His fangs sank into it hungrily.

“He lost a lot of blood.” Maes explained.

Riza nodded as relief flooded her. Her eyes looked at him protectively as he fed on her. I thought I lost you .

“Enough!” The piercing voice of Bridgette said as she broke into the room. Roy let go of Riza’s wrist and got up, wiping away the blood on his lips.

“Yeah, enough.” He said and knocked her down. Riza was hardly following the fight as they were moving with an unnaturally fast speed.

Before Hughes could react, a strong arm pulled Riza away. Bridgette was right behind her, gripping her troath tightly.

“Touch her once more and I’ll… I’ll kill you!” Roy threatened a little afraid that Bridgette might hurt Riza if he came any closer.

“Bridge, you went too far this time. She has nothing to do with this.”

Riza was panting heavily, feeling like she couldn’t breath. The cold fingers wrapped around her neck were making her whole body feel numb. But she could still…

“She has! And she deserves to die. Right in front of you, Roy.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Bridge, you went too far this time. She has nothing to do with this.”

Riza was panting hardly, feeling like she couldn’t breath. The cold fingers wrapped around her neck were making her whole body feel numb. But she could still…

“She has! And she deserves to die. Right in front of you, Roy.”

Her grip tightened but in that instant, Riza drew out the silver dagger and stabbed the vampire. She let go of her and fell on the floor chocking to death. Roy hugged Riza closely and nuzzled the top of her head.

“I cannot die… By the hand of a human… Not like this… ” she begged as she was rolling in a puddle of her own blood.

“You shouldn’t see this.” He whispered to Riza and lifted her bridal style. “Let’s go home. Maes, thank you again for staying by my side.”

Hughes nodded but didn’t avert his eyes from Bridgette. Roy knew she had been his friend. It must have been hard to watch such a terrible scene. They left. Riza felt very tired all of a sudden as the events started to sink in. She had just killed a powerful vampire. And she had told Roy how she felt about him. Fuck, she had told him she liked him. She still wondered…

“Aren’t you hurt? You’ve been like…bleeding for a long time?” and yet he was carrying her just like nothing happened.

“Vampires heal quickly. Especially because I drank your blood. By tomorrow I will be perfectly fine. What about you?” he asked as he entered the room through the window and placed her carefully on the bed.

“C’mon, just worry about yourself and stop behaving as a mighty vampire… You have been stabbed.”

“You don’t believe me? Fine.” He replied and unbuttoned his shirt. She lifted her head and starred at the nearly healed wound on his abs.

“That’s kind of cool.” She whispered to herself and he smiled in response as he lay next to her. Looking in her eyes, he suddenly frowned and sighed.

“There’s something I need to tell you. But you really have to trust me.”

She rarely saw him so serious. It seemed important. What could have been more to be said that night?

“Of course I trust you. What happened?”

“The only vampires who are allowed to turn people are the ones that are part of the council. If an ordinary vampire would turn a human, he would be terribly punished while the new turned vampire would be killed right away.”

“What? But you weren’t turned by the council.” And he was like… Alive.

“No. However they decided to allow me to live because they wanted to benefit from the fact that I was learning alchemy from your father. They asked me to spy on his studies so I could continue to live. They know your father is preparing a strong weapon against them. And that is”

“The flame alchemy. But you wouldn’t…I mean… You… ”

“That’s why I told you that you need to trust me. I’m not betraying you or your father. I have told no one about the flame alchemy…however I need them to trust me so all I have told them is that your father is preparing something powerful. I am so sorry I haven’t told you earlier. I can totally understand if you want to hate me or think that I am a traitor.”

“And you said I was the one who wasn’t thinking straight. I can’t hate you. If you say that you’re telling the truth, then you’re telling the truth.”

“I told you I might betray your father and you’re taking it so lightly?” he asked a little confused by the lack of drama.

“Am I a bad daughter if I don’t really care about what’s between my father and your vampires? Besides, you’re a good person, Roy. You might tear vampires’ heads off and maybe you have killed people in the past, but that’s not changing the fact that you are a good person. ” Riza replied and stroked his cheek.

That moment he forgot that he was a vampire. A creature meant to kill. She reminded him of his human side. Of who he had been. It sometimes amazed him how she could see right through him, inside.

He wanted to say something more but he noticed her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly, one arm resting on his chest. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead. For the first time after a while he could fall asleep without blaming himself for what was happening.

—-

The bell that announced the end of the class woke Riza up in the most non gently way possible. She lifted her head from the desk and blinked a few times before realizing that she was supposed to leave the classroom and head towards the biology lab. She was tired. Killing Bridgette drained all the energy out of her. And the scene where Roy was bleeding to death on the floor of Bridgette’s fancy house. She shivered as she walked down the corridor.

“Hey.” She heard and someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“What are you doing here?!” she replied trying not to make a scene in front of the crowded students.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Roy answered casually. Riza frowned and looked at him carefully. His eyes had a subtle shade of red. Of course. “Fighting Bridgette made me hungry. And I couldn’t have woken you up in the middle of the night for that.”

“So you decided to come to school instead? It makes sense. ” she said and rolled her eyes. She realized that many students were looking at them so she gestured to him to continue to walk down the corridor. “I have a reputation for not attracting boys, don’t spoil that. ”

“What if they knew I am your boyfriend?”

“You’re not.”

“Yet.”

She shook her head defeated. She wasn’t entirely sure what was between them but there was one thing she knew for certain, especially after last night: she liked him more than in a crush way.

“Look, you can’t feed on me here. It’s too risky.”

“Well then your father will realize that my eyes are slowly turning red.” He wasn’t expecting either that his master would return so soon.

“Riza!” she heard Rebecca’s voice faintly down the corridor. No. Rebecca was the last person she needed now. Fortunately they were passing by a service room so she didn’t wait for more. She opened the door quickly and pushed him inside.

“Good.” She said as she entered and slammed the door behind her. It was a small room designed for keeping cleaning stuff. In the dim light she could see indeed the glimpse of hunger in his eyes.

“You’re going to be the end of me… ” she murmured as she brushed her hair away from her neck. He smiled softly and kissed her. She didn’t find the strength to oppose. Not that she really wanted to. She flinched when her back hit the wall and managed to murmur something.

“Hurry, I’ve got class-”

“Shh.” He silenced her as his lips traveled down her jaw to her neck. She wanted to let go of every worry and feel him. To show him that she liked him just as much as he did. But there was always some kind of barrier that didn’t allow her to. She forgot about everything as his fangs sank into her and her arms travelled down his back.

Before she could react, the door of the cleaning room was opened and the light from outside crept in. The intruder froze in shock and Riza managed to pull Roy away brusquely. He growled confused and wiped away with his wrist the blood on his lips at the sight of the young girl who was starring at them.

“Rebeca I swear… ”she tried to murmur awakening from the earlier trance. “It’s not what it seems.”

Rebecca inspected them carefully before speaking.

“Well it seems like your father’s hottie apprentice is drinking your blood.”

Riza gestured to her to come in and close the door behind. She didn’t need more people in this. Rebecca did as Riza said and tried to keep the distance pressing herself against the door. Riza knew that Roy’s crimson eyes might look scary to someone who had never seen him feeding on her.

“What are you… ” her voice trembled as she looked at Roy. Neither of them knew what to say. Rebecca bit her lips at the sight of the blood that was slowly flowing down Riza’s neck and closed the distance between them.

“Riza… ” she added not knowing what to do. She got a tissue from her pocket and wanted to wipe away what looked like a terrible hurting wound. She flinched as Roy gripped her hand. “Don’t.” Was all he said.

He was trying to hold back the urge of continuing to feed on Riza. He felt a strange anger boil inside him because of the disturbance. In fact, he was trying to hold back from throwing Rebecca right through the door out of the room.

He let go of her hand and she stepped back startled.

“He’s a vampire… ” she concluded. “And I haven’t even drunk so much last night… ”

“Rebecca. Please, you have to forget about this. They might kill you. ” Riza finally managed to speak.

“They? Are they more? Oh my gosh Riza why haven’t you told me?”

“I swore not to. And as I said, you have to go away from here and pretend this didn’t happen. Okay?”

Rebecca moved her gaze back to Roy and again to Riza’s neck.

“Was he turning you? Or are you one of them already?”

“No way. He was only… ”

“Hungry. And I still am. ” he continued and crossed his arms threateningly.

“Umm… Wow.” She hummed.“That’s so freaking awesome. Oh my god, make me a vampire, please! ” she said as the glimpse of fear in her eyes was replaced by one of excitement.

Roy shook his head annoyed and fixed Riza’s neck.

“Rebecca-”

“I can’t just forget about this. It’s so cool…”

Riza noticed the way Roy was starring at her. “Come to my place after classes so we can discuss everything. Now,you should leave before you see something that might Umm… Traumatize you.”

“But I want to see how he drinks your blood. ”

“That’s kind of private.” She replied and realized her cheeks turned pink.

It was true. She hadn’t felt comfortable when the council was starring at her when Roy branded her. It was a thing between her and Roy.

“What if he kills you?”

“Oh I can assure you she’s not the one who will die.” He said and shot her a ferocious look.

“Umm… OK. But you’ll tell me everything about this.” She added to Riza. “And, nice to meet you Mr. Hot Vampire. ” she said and held her hand to him.

“Do you have any idea how easily I can break that?”

Riza bumped him in the shoulder with her fist. “Sorry, Becky, he’s not really sociable when he’s hungry. See you later.” She apologized and waved gently to Rebecca who still had her hand held. She nodded quickly and left.

Roy didn’t wait for more and pressed Riza back against the wall and continued what he was doing earlier. All she could think about was fuck fuck fuck, but somehow his touch and the burning sensation on her neck gave an optimistic note to the situation. Soon, his fangs were replaced by his soft lips and tongue. He fixed her with his now black orbs and pressed his forehead against hers.

She used her thumb to wipe away the blood in the corners of his mouth.

“I didn’t want to be a complete jerk to your friend. It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not. And it’s good that you came to me before my father could realize. We’ll figure everything out with Rebecca. She’s a good person, I promise. I’m just afraid that the council might find out… ”

“And that would be the end of the three of us.” He said worried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a short peck. The bell rang announcing the end of the break.

“I’ve gotta go.”

—

Rebecca was again startled that day when Roy used the window to enter Riza’s bedroom.

“Sorry for earlier.” He apologized and ruffled his hair. “Roy. But Mr. Hot Vampire works also. ” he introduced himself with his charming smile and held his hand to her. She shook it and smiled friendly. “Rebecca.”

“So you really are a vampire?” she asked as all the hesitation seemed to fly away. He nodded and Riza rolled her eyes. He had a huge ego anyway. “And you are extremely fast?”

“Yes.”

“And strong?”

He nodded.

“And you sparkle in the daylight?”

“What? No…” Roy answered confused.

“Sorry, Rebecca has a thing for supernatural stuff. Now, we should discuss the important part. If someone finds out you know about Roy, they are going to kill us.”

“Who exactly might kill us?”

“The vampire council.” Roy replied.

“What? And I thought this thing couldn’t be more awesome!”

“I hardly think this is awesome.” Riza mumbled.

They explained everything that Rebecca needed to know, repeating again and again that they were all in mortal danger. The brunette girl let it all sink in. The silence was stabbed by the buzz of Roy’s phone. It was a text from Hughes. He scanned the message two times to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood it.

“Riza. They are summoning us tonight at the council. ”


	12. Chapter 12

“They know? Already?” Riza asked and bit her lower lip anxiously. If they really knew then it was the end of them.

“Maes says they didn’t mention the reason. But they said that only the two of us should go.” He explained wondering why they didn’t want to see Rebecca either.

“Y-you can’t go there… ” Rebecca murmured. She was new to all of this but she understood how strict and sever the council was.

“We have to.” Riza answered knowing that they had no choice.

“What if… If you don’t make it back?” she asked as her usually glowing eyes lost all their excitement.

“Then at least someone can explain to my father what happened.” Riza added trying to cheer her friend up. The truth was that she wasn’t so scared about the meeting. She had been through a lot during the last weeks so she knew she could take more and still survive. And there was Roy too. She felt that when having him by her side, nothing looked so complicated.

“You have no reason to worry. No one will touch her.” Roy said shortly. That was something that made Rebecca relax a bit. Riza turned her head to him. Yes, but who will protect you? Even though she was a puny human she promised herself to do everything in her power to keep him safe.

His bleeding body flashed again before her eyes and she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned withe. The brand on her shoulder didn’t only connect him to her. It connected her to him as well.

888

They stepped into the large hall and walked silently towards the three big chairs of the three leading vampires. Instead that there were only two. Kimblee’s place was empty, thing that made them both relax. However the concerned face of Hohenheim and the smirk on Lust’s lips couldn’t bring good news either.

Roy nodded respectfully and this time, Riza followed his example. That brand was somehow bounding her to the vampires’ world as well after all.

“Now, you probably know the reason we summoned you today.” Hohenheim spoke and sighed. They nodded in response. “The situation is very complicated, kids. In fact, more for you, Miss Hawkeye.”

Riza bit her lips. Of course, Rebecca was her friend. It was her fault that she knew about everything.

“It was an accident. And it was my fault as well.” Roy tried to defend her.

Lust laughed and Hohenheim pressed a palm against his forehead. “We wouldn’t call stabbing a vampire with a silver dagger an accident.”

“Especially when it comes from a human whose father happens to be a hunter.” Lust continued.

“What?”Roy and Riza asked at the same time both frozen and relieved. OK, so they didn’t know yet about Rebecca, that was good. Riza wanted to speak but before she could open her mouth, Kimblee walked in and sat on his chair, looking angrier than ever. His eyes were bright red and he was staring fiercely at them. Roy took a step in front of her.

“Why are you still discussing?! Let’s kill her already.” He hissed and Roy growled silently feeling attacked. His eyes turned a dark shade of red.

“We discussed this before, Solf, we are not killing her. Let her speak before we can decide anything.”

“Or we can skip that part and take a look through her memories.” Lust suggested with her calm and silky voice.

“Again, no. We can’t be so rude towards the humans. They are very important for us. Please, show some respect.”

“But she fucking killed Bridgette, Hohenheim! First, you decide to allow this scum to live and then decide that we should forgive his pet as well!” Kimblee barked angrily and Riza prayed Roy would hold back. He was looking fiercely at Kimblee ready to fight him if needed.

“Enough, Solf.” Hohenheim replied unimpressed and rised a hand to silent him then went on. “Miss Hawkeye, please tell us exactly what happened last night.”

Riza told them everything, from the moment Roy and Maes visited Bridgette, how then she came to her bedroom and barely killed her and how she had to go to her manor to save Roy’s life. She explained them that the only reason she killed the vampire was to defend herself.

“So everything happened because Bridgette was… Jealous?” Hohenheim asked trying his hardest not to laugh. Thing that Lust didn’t try to hide. Only Kimblee had his fists clenched.

“This is a lie! A mighty vampire as Bridgette couldn’t have possibly been jealous of a human! Does this sound right to you?”

“Well, Solf, you know that things like this happened before. Vampires who killed other feeders out of jealousy. Thank god this isn’t the case.”

“What?! So you’re happy that she survived and killed Bridgette?!”

Roy and Riza watched them argue for a while, feeling awkward. Suddenly, the vampires started whispering clearly not wishing them to hear the topic. Hohenheim sighed and silenced the other too. He looked defeated.

“We decided. We won’t kill you. You defended yourself after all and she had invaded your personal territory as well so… My two colleagues came with an idea.”

Kimblee smirked and crossed his arms. Riza gulped.

“You won’t leave this place unpunished.” Unfortunately, he wanted to add. “Kimblee will bite her and insert venom into her. We don’t want her turned into a vampire so we need the right amount only to…”

“Torture her.” Kimblee continued the phrase grinning as he got up from his chair.

“No way.” Roy said and gripped her hand. She started panting heavily as she felt the fear creep inside her.

“You have no choice. Believe me, she is lucky.” Solf replied. “And also, I hope you will enjoy too seeing her screaming in agony.”

“You are sick.” Roy whispered through his teeth.

“Repeat that.” Solf dared him.

“Both of you, silence. I am sorry, Miss Hawkeye, it’s the only-”

“It’s fine. I will do it.” She had resisted to the vampires before, she was going to to do it now too. What mattered was that no one was going to die. Did she like the idea of being bitten by Kimblee? No, of course not. The thought terrified her. Was she going to have traumas burnt on her brain? Totally. And it was all thanks to Bridgette.

“Can we have a moment, please?” Riza asked Hohenheim innocently seeing that Roy was on the edge with his nerves. The strong vampire nodded and Riza pulled Roy a little farther. “Please, control yourself…” She tried to calm him down even though her own voice was trembling.

“How the hell to control myself?!” he raised his voice and then lowered it. “I don’t want you to suffer. And I’m feeling like a useless idiot for not being able to do anything…”

“Roy… ”she felt the need of cupping his face and ruffling his hair. She wanted to whisper to him that everything was going to be alright. She wanted to press her forehead against his and stare into his deep dark orbs…but they couldn’t do that in front of the council. “I’m going to survive this.”

“It will hurt like hell. And I won’t be able to do anything to stop it. And that idiot is going to torture you as much as he can.”

She arched an eyebrow discouraged.

“I know, I’m not helping… But I know how much it hurt when I have been turned. I can’t forget that type of pain. Sure,you won’t feel the same intensity because, as they said, they don’t want you to become a vampire.” He sighed and stared at the ground not being able to face her.

“I am so sorry.”

“Hush.” She murmured and she stroked his cheek lightly. His eyes became darker and found hers. The moment was disturbed by Kimblee who cleared his throat with a stupid smile upon his face.

They walked towards the three vampires as Kimblee got up from his chair and came closer to them.

“But will he-? ”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop him in time.” Hohenheim answered guessing Roy’s worry. Lust was watching the whole scene satisfied. “Come here.” She called Roy. “We don’t want you to interrupt anything.”

Roy frowned. He wanted to stay there,to hold her, to try to somehow take all her pain away. He didn’t want to watch it from further. She nodded to him not wishing to see how patient these vampires really were. Roy took a few steps but didn’t approach Lust.

Kimblee had a cruel expression upon his face. He was the hunter, she was the prey. But she didn’t want to be only the poor prey so she tried not to show him how afraid she was in fact. He was a little annoyed by that so he closed the distance between them and inhaled her scent.

“Oh, I can totally see why that mutt is so attracted to your blood. Such a shame I can’t feed on you… ” he whispered in her ear and she couldn’t help but shivered as his hand lingered coldly on her shoulder. She wanted to brush her hair away from the shoulder, but he didn’t allow her and did it himslef. She gulped at the freezing sensation of his fingers on her neck

She felt sick. Before she could think more, his fangs sank sharply deep into her shoulder. She tried not to make a sound even though he had been extremely brusque. She was glad she couldn’t look at Roy from where she was standing. It was hard anyway not to let her tears fall as Kimblee’s sharp nails were hurting her shoulder blades.

She felt her neck starting to burn. A burn that was slowly spreading through her whole body. Without realizing she was already panting fast and praying for it to stop, but Kimblee had no intention of letting go of her. His fangs seemed to bite her sharper. She bit her lips with all her strength as the burning sensation turned slowly into pain and soon she felt like she couldn’t breath so her body tried to escape Kimblee’s grip involuntarily. He held her tighter.

She started to panic. Her whole body seemed to be on fire. And she heard someone screaming. She needed to stay strong, not to give in. Even though she realized that her legs did give in and it was more Kimblee’s grip that was keeping her on her feet. She felt her tears roll down her face and realized shortly that the scream she was hearing was coming from her.

Roy wanted to rip off Kimblee’s neck. He had his fists clenched and his eyes reflected a violent shade of red. He would have stopped him but two other vampires that Lust had called earlier, were holding him against his will.

“It’s enough…” He begged Hohenheim not bearing to hear her scream in agony anymore.

“Yes, Solf, you may stop.” He added seeing that he was torturing Roy as well. He didn’t stop.

Riza could hardly hear anything in the background. She was striving not to lose her consciousness. Everything seemed to blur around her. And her throat was hurting badly both because of the screaming and the venom.

Hohenheim approached them and put a hand on Kimblee’s shoulder. He stopped only when he was pulled away. She fell on the ground as soon as Solf stepped away. The floor was made of stones so it was cold. Or it was supposed to be cold. She needed something to put out the fire she felt, not even the ground was good enough. Hohenheim allowed Roy to go to her.

In her agony and screams that she had grown accustomed to, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her from the floor. Roy pressed her head against his chest and she could muffle her screams. She knew she couldn’t resist more. She couldn’t move any member of her body. She passed out.

—-

She opened her eyes feeling a metallic taste in her mouth. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened. Fortunately she wasn’t in front of the council anymore,yelling and rolling on the ground. She was in her own bed and a worried sick Roy was staring at her from the side of the bed. She felt a faint burn through her limbs and her head was pumping wildly.

“Roy… ” she murmured and he gripped her hand.

“Don’t talk. You’re alright.” He soothed her and she didn’t need more. She fell asleep instantly.

The next time she woke up, the dim light of a cloudy morning was creeping in her room. She couldn’t go to school. Roy wasn’t there anymore. He was probably studying alchemy with her father. Damn, he wasn’t focusing at all probably. She found it funny that she was thinking about his study while she was laying numbly on the bed.

The door of her room opened and she cracked a smile when she saw Roy.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly as he pressed a palm against her forehead.

“I’m not really feeling too much.” She answered still feeling a little flame burning inside of her, behind the numbness.

“You will be alright by this evening.” He added and sat again on the side of her bed.

“Already?”

“Yeah…well you see… There is this one thing that heals you quicker and we’ll I gave it to you while you were unconscious.” He said and ruffled his hair not really knowing how to explain.

“Have you drugged me or something?” she asked realizing she didn’t care as long as she didn’t feel the terrible pain from the last night.

“No,of course not. But do you remember when I told you that my wounds heal faster because it’s propriety of my vampire blood?”

Even though she was confused and not totally awake, it clicked. At least that explained the metal taste in her mouth. Oh well, at least again, it wasn’t her own blood. “Oh” was all she could say.

“Yeah…and I don’t know how to tell you this but you have to drink more.”

Oh. It was one thing to do it when she was unconscious and another to do it fully awake. Firstly, it would be disgusting. Secondly, she was a human and drinking blood was disgusting.

“I can’t… I… ” she stopped in mid sentence as he bit his own wrist and blood started to drip slowly. She felt sick again. “Don’t think about it, okay?” he said and brought the wrist to her mouth. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. She somehow felt like her body wanted that blood. Like her whole being knew it would heal her. She gripped it with her teeth and let the red liquid flow down. And surprisingly she didn’t feel the need to throw up.

After a little she pushed his hand away and closed her eyes trying not to think about what she had just done.

“Fuck.” She murmured.

“Would you like me to react like that when I drink your blood? Because I don’t think so.” He complained seeing the expression upon her face.

“And would it be okay if as a human I would say that I totally enjoyed drinking your blood? Cause I don’t think so either.” she answered back and rolled her eyes.

“Oh good. You’re attitude is coming back. You’re recovering. ” he added and smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Riza asked Roy to go to her school, find Rebecca and tell her that the council hasn’t hurt them and that they were alright. She didn’t want Rebecca to worry in vain about what might have happened to them so she decided that it was wise to keep her in the loop. Of course, Rebecca had noticed that her best friend wasn’t at school by then so was it a good idea to also tell her that she had been tortured? Roy suggested Riza that he could only tell Rebecca that she had felt too tired and stressed to come to school and Riza agreed.  
She hoped that her father hadn’t even noticed that she wasn’t at school but in fact, she couldn’t have been more wrong.  
“Do you happen to know why my daughter is not at school today?” Berthold decided to ask Roy who froze as he was flipping pages in a book.  
“She’s not at school?” he replied not lifting up his glance. He had to keep a neutral expression but he was sure he looked like someone who was caught murdering a person.  
“Don’t try to play dumb, Roy. Where are the two of you going during the nights?”  
Well damn it. He had never prepared himself for this kind of situations. He had to keep a straight face and act as if he knew nothing.  
“Excuse me, sir, while I might sometimes leave the house at late hours, Riza has nothing to do with this. You told me not to imply her in my stuff so… ” he said this time looking at his Master’s rigid face. He hoped that the book wouldn’t break because of his grip. The vampire powers might sometimes act unconsciously.  
“I won’t insist on the matter because you will clearly continue to defend her. However, you know as much as I do what kind of dangerous individuals linger outside during the nights.”  
Roy gulped. He was going to die. If his master wasn’t going to kill him right on the spot then he would suffer a heart attack anyway. What was dangerous individuals supposed to mean? Was there any chance that his master knew about his true nature? Then why wasn’t he killing him?  
It might all have been in Roy’s head. Maybe his master wasn’t referring to vampires. Maybe he was talking about the odd and dangerous people that were walking the streets picking on everybody and vandalizing buildings. There was no way he knew he was a vampire.  
“She is safe.” Was all he could bring himself to say then asked his master something related to alchemy trying to change the topic.  
—  
Riza was already feeling a lot better by the evening. She even got off the bed to stretch herself even though she felt a little uneasy on her feet. She hoped she didn’t have to drink more blood. She had to prove Roy she was feeling alright. He was supposed to finish his study for the day soon.  
Suddenly she realized it hadn’t really been such a good idea as her feet became numb and she stumbled on the floor, a strong headache crushing upon her head. The timing couldn’t have been better as Roy entered through the window.  
“Are you alright?” he asked concerned and rushed towards her.  
“Yes, I was only stretching a little. ” she replied as he lifted her up and placed her carefully on the bed.  
“It looked like you were falling a little.” He said and smiled as he pressed his palm against her forehead.  
“I’m feeling alright, really. In fact, are you hungry?” she asked trying to change the topic and brushed her hair away from her shoulder revealing her neck. His eyes glowed a little but he shook his head not falling into her trap.  
“You are the one who needs blood right now.” He was ready to bite his wrist when she gripped it.  
“Don’t, Roy.” She whined like a kid. “Tomorrow I’ll stay home too so we don’t really need to rush my recovery.”  
“Oh no. Tomorrow you’re going to school. Or else your father will think that I killed you or something.”  
“He noticed I stayed home today?”  
“He also noticed we’re away during the nights.” He added and told her all her father had said.   
“Maybe he is waiting for more signs…but I think it’s a coincidence.” She replied thinking deeply.  
“Don’t worry about that now.” He said as he bit his wrist. She didn’t object as she realized she should really go to school the next day because her relationship with Roy became suspect to her father.  
She put down his hand after a minute and sighed. He wiped the remains of blood from the corners of her mouth with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
“I am sorry. I’ve been extremely egoistic. Firstly, for bringing you in this dangerous side of the world and secondly, for suffering like this…for not being able to protect you. Kimblee deserves to choke to death and-”  
“Hey, calm down. I’m alive, aren’t I? As for the Kimblee part, yes, he deserves to choke to death.” She agreed as she pressed herself against his solid chest.  
“But I had promised you that I would let no one touch you. I am terrible.”  
“I knew that if you had been able you would have done anything to protect me.” She murmured as she buried her head more into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and nuzzled her hair.  
“We have to go to Central soon. I need to find new information about who had killed my parents. But first I have to talk more to the council. They don’t really like it when vampires go slay each other.”  
She flinched. “You’re not going to slay any vampire. I’ve been thinking about it too. You have to develop some badass skills like other vampires before that.” She suggested, lifting her chin to look him in the eye.  
“That is also true…” He hummed realizing that the fact that he knew how to read someone’s mind for 2 minutes wasn’t useful at all. He needed to learn how to fight or how to develop more abilities. “Then we need to find someone to teach me these things. Hohenheim might help.”  
“And I’m going to stick right by your side.” She added and yawned into his shirt.  
“That’s all I need.” He replied and lay her gently on her back on the bed, then he crawled right beside her.  
-  
“I advise you to stay away from my student.”  
Of course. It was her turn to receive a speech about her relationship with Roy.  
“I have never done anything to him.” She answered sincerely.  
“I know you are deeply fond of each other, but I think you’re old and mature enough to know more about him. That if you don’t know already. But I think he might have been worried that you would indeed stay away from him if you knew that.”  
Riza wasn’t sure if her face was pale or crimson. Damn. He knew. She had to play dumb. In spite of Roy who wasn’t able to keep a straight face, at least she was good at poker faces.  
“What do you mean?” she asked and shook her head trying to seem confused.  
“He is a Vampire.”  
Riza arched an eyebrow and bit her lower lip. “I’m not following.” She said and crossed her arms.  
“Vampires exist. You know what a vampire is, right?”  
Riza tried to keep the ‚what the actual fuck’ face on as she nodded and tried to look as if she was trying not to laugh. “There’s no such thing. And I guarantee you that your student is not a vampire.”  
Her father looked at her thoughtfully. How to convince someone that vampires exist?  
“Your mother was murdered by a vampire.”  
Now she really didn’t need to act. Her face became pale and she stared at the ground. She didn’t know about that piece of information. “I… Don’t know what to think but if you want me to stay away from him, you should make up better stories.” She went on.  
“You have noticed too that he is away during the nights… I’m surprised he hasn’t turned you into its prey…yet. That’s why I’m telling you to stay away-”  
“Be it as you say. Roy is a Vampire.” she rolled her eyes. ”Why don’t you kick him out?”  
He didn’t answer.  
“May I tell you why?” Riza asked and went on. “Because Vampire or not he is not a monster. He is human.” And she realized she wasn’t lying at all and left the office. Damn. He knew. Roy’s life was in danger.  
—  
Roy went down the stairs to the council. The three grandiose chairs were empty so he decided to look for Hohenheim in his office. The last time he had entered that room he had been just turned, an inexplicable anger and hunger boiling through his veins. He shivered at the thought of his uncontrollable self and knocked.  
“Come in, Roy. ” The old man’s voice answered. Roy was sometimes puzzled by the older vampires’ abilities. He entered and found Hohenheim sitting at his desk behind a huge pile of paperwork.  
“I can come later if I am disturbing you, sir.” Roy said after bowing shortly.  
“No worries.” He replied as he moved the papers away from his vision. “I actually did need an excuse to stop working. The Vampires’ world bureaucracy works just like the one of the humans. However, I am sure you didn’t come here to hear about my complaints.” He added with an amused smile on his face as he got a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and took one out.  
“I want to… Improve my vampire abilities.” He said stumbling a little upon the words. Hohenheim had the effect of intimidating the vampires even though he was the kindest of the three.  
“You do? Well, I’m happy you’re finally accepting your nature. ”  
He said and served Roy with a cigarette but he refused.  
“Let’s just say I am accepting it more than in the past… But yeah, I want to train these powers.” He couldn’t tell Hohenheim: I want to train my powers so I can go kill the vampires who killed my parents. But to be honest, he had started to embrace his vampire side more than usual.  
“Was a certain human responsible for your change of mind?” he asked and laughed shortly, looking at Roy’s embarrassed expression. “Sometimes humans have this effect on us… ” he suddenly said thoughtfully as his voice changed.  
“I… I think so.” Roy replied not sure what to say. For a second, the older man seemed lost through his thoughts and he realized he had no idea if Hohenheim had a feeder, a wife or a family at all.  
“So.” He started scanning Roy carefully with his eyes. “You mentioned before that you could read Miss Hawkeye’s thoughts, but you also mentioned that it drains a lot of your energy.”  
Roy nodded.  
“That is very normal. It takes a lot of practice to be able to read people like open books. This, other abilities and your strength indeed need to be trained. The Vampire World is a cruel one and possessing this kind of powers can be quite handy.” He explained as he opened an agenda and flipped some pages.  
“Since you have been a human for the most of your life, it will certainly be harder to train yourself. That’s why I’m recommending you the best sensei I know. Miss Izumi Curtis.”  
-  
After overthinking the whole afternoon, Riza fell asleep, but left the window opened in case Roy would come to her. He tried to be silent when he returned from the meeting with Hoheheim and scolded her mentally for sleeping with the window opened when the temperature was quite low. He carefully covered her with the folded blanket that lay at her feet, but she immediately opened her eyes startled.  
“Oh, it was you.” She said and sighed at the sight of him watching over her from the side of the bed.  
“And… Were you expecting someone else?” he teased and she rolled her eyes.  
“Remember that you’re not the only Vampire who used my window.” She replied thinking about Bridgette, who had threatened and fought with her in her own room.  
“Well, that’s not going to happen again. No while I’m here.” He said and went on, “I’ve got news. Good and bad. Wh-”  
“We’re not playing this game again. Last time we did, I ended up part of this vampire world.” He smirked at her reply and lay next to her.  
“I found someone who can train my abilities.”  
“That’s good. Aaand?” she asked suspiciously turning on one side to face his profile. The bad news were coming. She felt that.  
“She lives in Dublith.”  
“Oh.” She murmured and stared at him thoughtfully. “That indeed makes the things a lot more complicated but-”  
“I really wanted you to come, I… I need you. Not only for your blood. If I’m starving I can murder any random human. I need the way you talk to me and the way you remind me that I’m not a monster. Your father would let me leave for a week or two, but he won’t let you. ”  
Realizing that she was not answering him, he turned to face her wide eyes staring into his. His sudden confession made her lose in her thoughts. He needed her. A strong immortal Vampire needed her. She shivered feeling her whole self melting under the gaze of his onyx eyes. Her hand stroked his cheek gently bringing their faces closer so their lips could meet.  
Rarely was she the one to initiate those intimate gestures. That’s why Roy touched her hand on his cheek and parted his lips from hers, saying:  
“You’re trembling.” He let go of her hand and touched her forehead. “You seem to be okay.”  
She blushed as his gaze seemed to see through her.  
“I’m just… You know… New to this thing. So while you are used to some gestures, I am not. You make me nervous. But we are deviating from the main topic-”  
“No no, this is way more interesting than my vampire skills.” He added with a satisfied expression upon his face. The truth was that she had always been hesitant to kisses even though he could tell she was enjoying everything he was doing to her. He tried to take her slower, but now that she was talking about it, he didn’t want her to stop.  
“I don’t know how to put this into words.” She went on. “It will sound childish.”  
“I don’t think so. Say it.” He said curiously, hearing her heart pounding loudly.  
“I’ve grown to like you so much that I honestly don’t know what to do. All these feelings are so new to me and I am so confused…” she stopped, couldn’t ignore the tears in her eyes anymore. He closed the distance between them and after wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes, he hugged her tightly to his chest.  
“It’s okay. Hush…” he murmured. Her innocence was again puzzling him. She was crying because she felt overwhelmed with feelings. “I’ve never seen someone cry because they like me too much.” He commented thinking that it was indeed cute.   
Even though her face was buried in his chest, she could tell he still had a satisfied smirk lingering on his lips. He was glad he could hear her say those words. He thought she would never say them. “It’s alright, OK? You like me, I like you, the things are flowing as they should, isn’t it?”  
She lifted her head to eye him.  
“There’s no way you’ll be alone in this. I am coming with you. I promise I will find a way to do so.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Rebecca invited me to her aunt’s house during the spring holiday.” Riza announced casually as she entered her father’s office after returning from school. Roy lifted his glance from the alchemy book he was reading. She had created the story the whole day. The best part? She hadn’t even told Roy about this excuse, so his surprised expression only made her story more plausible.

“Where is that?”

“Dublith.” She replied innocently as Roy flinched with realization. How cunning she could be.

“For how long?” her father went on with the questioning.

“Two weeks.” She replied and couldn’t help but saw Roy smirking from the corner of his mouth.

“This is a very long time. And I don’t want you to ignore studying for school two whole weeks.”

Riza stared at the floor. “Sometimes a break is good for the brain. Just saying.” Roy murmured.

“A break from what? It’s not like she’s struggling too much with school anyway.” Her father replied as if she wasn’t there. “You haven’t even gone to school these days.”

“I’ve just come from school. Yesterday I didn’t because I wasn’t feeling well.” That was the truth in fact. She wasn’t fully recovered yet but she couldn’t have risked more her relationship with Roy.

“Miss Katalina is not really the best influence either.” Her father went on as he was adding some notes to his research. Riza resisted the urge to roll her eyes annoyed. How many reasons against the idea could he find?

“I met Rebecca.” Roy spoke again even though no one asked him anything. “She is a very nice person. Sometimes it’s good to have someone so energetic and funny by your side. Especially because Riza is so serious all the time.”

“Roy, step out of this matter and focus on what you’re doing.” His master warned him even though he realized that since Riza was in the room, it was a lost cause. However, if Riza left, then Roy would focus indeed on alchemy.

“You may go.”

“I do?”

“She does?” Roy asked, the book in his hands slipping on the floor. Berthold rolled his eyes. “Yes. Having her away from home means that you’ll actually focus on alchemy.”

They both blushed, but Roy went on. “Only that I am kind of leaving to Central during that time.” It was his time to lie.

Berthold looked at them both suspiciously.

“What an awful coincidence. You are both leaving at the same time.”

Riza bit her lower lip while Roy averted his eyes from his master. They. Were. Dead.

“Fortunately this will provide me more time for the flame alchemy.” An empty house was something he really needed.

They both relaxed. He wasn’t thinking that-

“Roy, I hope you’re not running away with my daughter.” He added in fact to see their reactions.

“I thought you had a better opinion about me, sir.” Roy replied as calmly and innocently as he could even though his heart was hammering in his chest. 

“I do have. ”

“And about me?”

“That is what concerns me.”

Riza frowned.

“If I had wanted to run away with your daughter, sir, we wouldn’t have told you about our leaving.” Roy said and his master shook his head defeated.

–

Roy left a day before Riza so it wouldn’t look like they were indeed running away the same day. He went to Central to his aunt who owned a pub on the ground level of her apartment. It was, in fact, the place where Roy had grown up after his parents had been murdered, so his aunt was like a mother to him, while the girls who worked at the pub had become his sisters.

The next day he would wait for Riza at the station. With an exhausted sigh, Roy entered the well-known pub. The place was quite empty as it was the middle of the day. Usually, the customers were coming at nightfall and leave early in the morning. Even so, the light inside the bar was dim and the air held a faint scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

“Look who remembered about his aunt.” Chris spoke as she came out of the storage room and noticed the tall figure of her nephew.

“Don’t take it for granted.” He replied as the older woman pulled him into a hug. “I’m here only because I need to drink.”

“I suppose they don’t have drinks in the East city, Roy Boy?” She smirked and poured the content of a bottle into a glass. Roy sat at the bar and ruffled his already messed up hair. “I forgot you have special preferences when it comes to being thirsty.” She added before handing him the glass.

“Don’t remind me. I don’t have to think about that till tomorrow.”

“Really? Or else?” she asked even though she knew the answer.

“Or else I will turn your customers into my dinner.” He joked and moaned slightly when the drink reached his lips. For a second, his mind made it seem as if the liquid was blood. And not any type of blood. Riza’s blood. By the look on his aunt’s face, he realized his onyx eyes were now red.

“Tell me, Roy…” Chris went on more seriously, “You kept killing people whenever you were hungry?”

“Not anymore.” He replied after he emptied the glass and let the liquid burn his throat. “My Master’s daughter happened to be my feeder. Which means that her blood attracts me… Like, a lot. So I’ve been feeding on her since then. Don’t worry” he started as he noticed his aunt’s half terrified expression “she is in no danger.”

“So there’s more between the two of you?”

“I never said that.” He went on as he purred himself another glass.

“Roy Boy, you are telling me that you’re drinking a young girl’s blood, that both of you enjoy it and that neither of you is romantically involved?”

“We do have something but we haven’t called it official yet.” He replied defeated not sure if his body was warm because of the thought of Riza’s blood or thanks to the welcome alcohol.

“Yet.” His aunt repeated as she scanned him with her gaze.

“What about her father? Wasn’t your alchemy master a Vampire Hunter?”

“Well… He has no idea that Riza knows about my true nature but he is sure I am a vampire. At least that’s what he told her. I don’t know why he hasn’t killed me yet. Maybe he wants to use me as a spy just like the vampires do already.”

“You seem to be handling the situation quite well.” She added half ironically, half-serious.

“Tell me about it.” He answered and yawned as he looked at his reflection in the glass walls of the glass. His eyes were now a dark shade of red, but he was sure that if he were to think of Riza, they would be bright red.

“And the reason you’re here?”

“Me and Riza are going to Dublith. There’s a vampire who will teach me…vampire stuff.” He replied and explained his aunt the fact that Riza would come to Central the next day so they could leave together.

He was tired and not only because of the lack of fulfilling his thirsty needs. He hadn’t slept the previous night thinking again and again about his vampire training, his new master, Riza, and the list could go on. As it was still early, he decided to take a walk down Central’s streets. The light of the day wasn’t lethal to him, but feeling it against his pale skin didn’t make him feel good either. It was like it was slowly burning him, so he kept walking beneath some trees.

Suddenly, a kid’s cry drew his attention toward a little playground. It looked like he had fallen off the swing and his mother was helping him get up and walk towards the bench.

Roy’s senses sharpened. The kid’s knee was scratched and blood was flowing slowly down his leg. Dammit. Roy turned his head away but the strong scent remained stuck in his nose. He had to move away.

He rushed down the street, faintly hearing the boy’s cry. The thought of blood, the scent of blood, were following him everywhere. There were less than 24 hours till Riza would come, why couldn’t he resist to that urge that now seemed so disgusting to him right now. He stopped his fast pace and sat on a bench to breathe a little.

He sighed and started focusing his attention on other things. The cars that were roaring, the people chatting and the lovely cat that was heading towards him. Good. That cat that was holding a bloody bird in its jaws would totally take his mind away from drinking blood. He stood up and decided to rush back to his aunt’s pub and sleep, realizing that his eyes were probably bright red.

He slammed the door of the pub and went up the stairs saying nothing to his aunt who gave him a confused look. He reached his room down the corridor and opened the door. In another case, the nostalgy of his childhood would have made him linger along the bookshelves or study his old desk, but right now all he wanted was to hug the bed and shut his mind and senses off. He didn’t even change his clothes and let himself fall against the large bed.

He buried his face in the pillow and the next second he was already asleep.

At some point at midnight, he opened his eyes, feeling more tired than before. All he had dreamt about had been Riza’s neck and blood, so now a burning thirst was making his throat hurt like hell. He tried drinking water but it was futile. He felt ridiculous. Maybe…maybe hearing Riza’s voice would help him, he thought, eyeing the phone. But it was freaking midnight…

And anyway she would probably sense that something was wrong with him and would worry in vain. The next thing he did was jumping over the window, in the darkness of the night. It was as if his vampire self was controlling him…he would go crazy if he didn’t drink…

His human side was desperately yelling to hold on. A man that was probably heading towards his aunt’s pub was coming from the opposite direction. When the man passed by him, with an inimaginable speed, he pushed the man onto a sideways alley. He started to scream and tried freeing himself but it was futile when it came to Roy’s vampire strength.

“I am sorry…” Roy murmured pathetically before burying his fangs in the man’s skin and covered his mouth to muffle his screams.

When he was finished he hoped that the man was still alive. He had tried not to drink everything. His thoughts weren’t troubling him anymore nd his vampire and human nature weren’t dwelling. All that troubled him was guilt. Not only because he had indeed turned his aunt’s customer into his dinner, but also because he felt as if he had betrayed Riza. He had fed on a stranger instead of waiting a little more for her. He felt sick all of a sudden and felt the blood he had just drunk coming back. He threw it all out and a strong headache started bothering him. Dammit… the whole world started to turn around him and he had no idea what was happening to him. The next thing he knew was that he fell on the ground. His vision was blurry but noticed the man he had fed on getting up and going away as fast as he could.

“I’m a monster…” Roy told himself as everything was darkening slowly. Before he lost it all, a young woman knelt next to him and pressed a warm palm against his cheek.

“Roy, wake up! What happened?”

Before he could answer to Vanessa, he passed out.


End file.
